Immeasurable effort has been expended toward better dispensing feedstuffs and the like for deer, fish or other wildlife or domestic stock. To be sure, the endeavor is for many an outright obsession. Notwithstanding this effort, however, the state of the art dispensers available for use remain susceptible to malfunction in wet environments, failures due to reliance upon springs and/or complicated channel closure arrangements and lodging open of the channel closure arrangement by feedstuff. It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a broadcast dispenser including a novel motor and gate assembly whereby the desired flow control is effected efficiently and reliably and without many of the drawbacks of the prior art.